


Blood Brothers

by J_D_McCormick



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Damian has odd ways of expressing his affection but he's doing his best dammit, Gen, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_D_McCormick/pseuds/J_D_McCormick
Summary: “Becoming blood-brothers means making a pact of loyalty to each other. It shows absolute dedication to another. Blood-brothers fight alongside each other with deep trust, each knowing that the other would give their life to save them. As a sign of this bond, each cuts their hand and then presses their wound to the other’s, allowing their blood to mingle, joining them forever.” Damian says softly. “It is the best way I can think to show… how much you mean to me. I know that we are brothers by legality – but I would like us to be brothers by blood, too.”





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back at it again with soft Damian fic. I just love my son and want to see him able to open himself up emotionally to people he loves and trusts.
> 
> This is just a thought I had because a song from Blood Brothers came up on my playlist and I suddenly both remembered the musical and the practice, and it seemed very much like the kind of thing that would be in Damian's ideas of social conduct. I think that Dick is probably the only one of the former Robins that Damian considers a brother, because he seems to be the only one he has come to care for and respect (during his time working under Dick as Batman, I'm assuming).
> 
> So, how could I resist the chance to write my boy opening up and inviting Dick to be his brother? I could not, is the answer. Enjoy the fic!

Damian approaches him one night after they finish patrol. Dick has just pulled off the cowl, sighing as he places it on its mannequin and ruffling his hand through his hair to shake it into falling more naturally, when he hears a small clearing of the throat behind him. He turns around to see Damian, looking an unusual mix of his usual arrogance-come-confidence and…. nervousness.

“What is it, Damian?” Dick asks as he goes about peeling off the rest of the Batman suit. Damian has already taken off his domino mask and cape, leaving him in just the trousers and tunic of his Robin outfit, and had his hands held together behind his back.

“I wished to talk to you. About something…. important.” His eyes dart uncharacteristically away from Dick, to the wall of the cave and down to the floor before returning to Dick’s face.

“I’m all ears, babybat.” Dick says easily. Damian’s eyes narrow a little at the nickname, but he takes a breath and begins speaking.

“Since you chose me to accompany you as your Robin, I have told you that my respect would have to be earned, not freely given.” He starts. “And since then, you have done plenty to earn it. You have proven your strengths and smarts in battle, and shown strong leadership while also allowing me to work with you, rather than simply under you. And…” Here he falters a little, shifting his weight between his feet. “And, out of the field, you have also proven yourself. You are compassionate and kind without being a soft touch. I appreciate that you are willing to be firm when it is needed. You have treated me well, even when I have been… difficult to deal with.”

“Dami…”

“No.” Damian holds up one of his hands quickly, cutting Dick off and shaking his head. “I am not finished.” He pauses a moment, looking over to Dick and waiting for his nod to continue. “You offer your time willingly to me, and that is something I have not experienced from many people. I feel… safe, with you. I trust you. I trust that you will make the right calls, that you will guide me well, and… that you will be there for me, should I need you.” Damian breaks eye contact for a moment, fiddling with something at his belt, under his tunic. His hands re-emerge with a small knife, which he holds delicately between his hands. “I would like to show you how deep my trust and respect run by becoming blood-brothers with you.”

Now, he glances up at Dick, and after a moment Dick realises that he’s awaiting a response. Dick flounders for a moment, watching Damian’s expression – serious and stoic, holding his ground. Dick has come to recognise it as an expression that means Damian is awaiting a rejection, and is preparing himself to not show his reaction to it.

“I’m afraid I’m a little lost, Damian. What do you mean?” He asks.

Damian gives another nervous shift, turning the knife slowly in his hands. “It is a common practice within the League, forgive me for not considering it might not be so outside of it.” He murmurs. “Becoming blood-brothers means making a pact of loyalty to each other. It shows absolute dedication to another. Blood-brothers fight alongside each other with deep trust, each knowing that the other would give their life to save them. As a sign of this bond, each cuts their hand and then presses their wound to the other’s, allowing their blood to mingle, joining them forever.”

Dick winces a little. “That sounds…”

“As I said, it is something I learned within the League. I will understand if it is not practised outwith it.” Damian says softly. “But it is the best way I can think to show… how much you mean to me. I know that we are brothers by legality – but I would like us to be brothers by blood, too.”

Dick sighs, considering it for a moment. He knows how much blood means to Damian – he remembers his initial arrival at the Wayne Manor, how he had declared himself Bruce’s only son, his true son, because he was blood and the others were not. He remembers that Damian told him he would get no respect without earning it, because he was not of Damian’s blood and he therefore owed him none. In Damian’s world, something like this matters.

And thinking on that, he can recognise the true magnitude of this proposal. Damian is offering to make Dick a part of his family – not just the idea that the rest of them have of it, of them all being raised together and trained together, but _Damian’s_ idea of family, which runs so much deeper. Damian loves his family fiercely, holds them in the highest regards, fights tooth and nail for them even if he sometimes bares his teeth _at_ them, too. It is easy to tell the difference in his regard for those who are inside that idea of family, and those who are outside it. And Damian is inviting him in.

Dick smiles, putting a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “I’m honoured Damian. Thank you. I’ll accept.”

Damian looks up at him, eyes a little wide. “You will?”

“Yeah, of course I will, babybat. You know I’ve always wanted to be your big brother.” Dick ruffles the smaller’s hair a little. “I can handle a little cut for that.”

“You know, it is rather more serious than your inane idea of brotherhood.” Damian says, in a deadpan tone that belies the joy Dick can see shining in his eyes. He pulls off the glove on his left hand and holds it out, palm up. Dick copies him – he really has no idea what this whole blood pact thing entails, and he’s not sure if there is somewhat more ceremony to it than just cutting their hands and shaking on it.

Damian places the blade of the knife in his palm and wraps his hand around it, squeezes, and pulls the blade sharply out of his grip, hissing as it bites into his skin and cuts. He opens his hand again, revealing a line down the centre of his palm that starts to pool blood. He offers out the knife to Dick, and he takes it, following the same motions, gritting his teeth into the pain of it. It’s one thing to get hurt fighting, but another when he is anticipating the pain and has to inflict it himself. He pulls the knife across his palm quickly, getting it over with. Damian takes his hand, presses their injured palms together – Dick swears lowly at the second shock of pain from the contact – and then clasps them.

Damian’s hand is small in his, but his grip is strong and steady. Their blood mixes and drips from their wrists onto the Batcave floor, where Dick will have to clean it if he doesn’t want Alfred on his back. Damian lowers his head to press Dick’s knuckles to his forehead. Dick’s not sure if maybe he is meant to do that as well, but he doesn’t like how subservient it makes Damian look, so instead he uses their joint hands to tug Damian towards him into a hug. Damian stiffens a moment in surprise, but relaxes only a moment later with a small huff that Dick might even call a laugh. He allows the embrace for a few long moments before Dick breaks the silence.

“Finally, I am recognised by my baby brother.” He says with faux tears in his voice.

“Grayson.” Damian warns. Dick only grins.

“Aw come on babybat, let me have my celebration.”

“ _Dick_.” Damian’s voice holds amusement, even as he shoves Dick back and breaks the embrace. “I am not a child.”

“You can’t take your respect back now, Damian.” Dick teases, wriggling his bloodied fingers. Damian sniffs haughtily.

“I am going to find a medical kit.” He declares, turning towards the staircase out of the Batcave.

“Don’t let Alfred see you. If he finds out we did this ourselves we’ll be getting lectures for a week.”

“Noted.”

“See you upstairs, brother.” Dick says, smiling after Damian. The younger boy pauses, and glances back.

Then, he graces Dick with a small, muted smile of his own. “See you, brother.” He says in return, and disappears up into the manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always, feedback is much appreciated! Please do note that I am very new to Batman and DC, though.


End file.
